Repressed needs
by Ausre
Summary: Years have passed since Severus last had sex. He tries to be only a teacher and a fighter, suppressing his masculine needs. But sometimes it is stronger than him, specially when he relaxes in the company of Lucius Malfoy. SSxLM. One-Shot .Read and review.


_If I owned Severus Snape or Lucius Malfoy, surely the former would be my favourite. Sadly I don't does. _

_English is not my first language, so please be merciful with my grammar mistakes._

_Reviews are very important to me as they will encourage me to write more and better. Constructive critizism is specially welcomed._

**Reppressed needs:**

Severus breathed deeply, enjoying the scented air of Malfoy Manor. Although he hated to admit it, he had always liked the house, not because of its rich furniture or obvious luxury, but because he had always been welcomed between the Malfoys. Lucius had been his mentor since the very first day he entered Hogwarts becoming later his trusted friend. He might have lots of flaws, Lucius, but Severus knew he cared for him, and so did he care for the blond man. Even though the choices he had made under the influence of the rich wizard hadn't been always the best, in fact had contributed to ruin his life in some way, he still had the deep understanding and appreciation with Lucius.

Now, contemplating the meadows through the window panels, warm and comfortable in that winter Sunday afternoon, he felt nearly at home. By his side, Lucius drank the same exquisite wine Severus was enjoying, both in silence as neither needed words to enjoy each other's company. It was certainly a relief, February was one of the most difficult months at Hogwarts, not only because of the terrible weather, but because of the heavy load of work with his classes.

"I nearly forgot." Said Lucius suddenly. "The new colt was born last week, I take you want to see it."

"Already? Isn't it a bit early? Severus frowned.

"Certainly, however the animal is perfect." Lucius commented raising from his chair and heading towards the back door that gave access to the barns.

Severus wasn't particularly fond of animals, however, Lucius had insisted so many years in him learning to ride, as a part of his training go fit in with the pure-blood gentlemen, and to Severus utter surprise, he was not bad at it. The social obligation had soon become a hobby for him and now he owned his own mare, a Spanish Pure Breed, by the name of Seda; indeed, her long grey mane resembled the finest silk. She had become his pet more than only an animal to be ridden, to the point that he hadn't allowed it to be impregnated for a long time. Finally, Lucius had purchased an extremely well bred Arabic stallion, and Severus had acceded for Seda to be studded by him. Now he was curious to see the result.

The barns at Malfoy Manor were impolite, as was the rest of the house, in each compartment rested a specimen that was even more astonishing than the previous. Lucius and Narcissa had for this, as for the rest of the things, the finest taste.

"I can see someone has already made a detour here today." Luccius said humorously, pointing at an empty compartment. "Narcissa has a soft spot for that old Appaloosa."

Severus stared at the empty place where the Appaloosa should have been. He remembered the old times, when the Death Eaters reunited not only to plan the next attack on the Ministry, but also to show off their riches and assure mutually their blood superiority. In those times Narcissa used to ride the white horse with black spots with aristocratic elegance. More than ten years have past from those times and Severus still marveled on how he, a back street half-blood, had managed to find a place between those people. They were so different from any other people he had met. Not only their magic and attire put them apart, but a set of traditions and manners. The Death-Eater society was archaic and patriarchal being the women's normally dedicated to the family, and the men in charge for their business. Paradoxically, they were quite tolerant with personal ambitions allowing easily women to the power when they require it, or permitting the presence of a half-blood like himself between them when he proved worthy of it.

Severus supposed Lucius' influence had a lot to do with that, supported him fully, exhibiting publicly his predilection for the younger wizard in the various forms of affection that the Death-Eater circles allowed. And they were quite straightforward. Kissing him in the mouth in front of the others was something no muggle would have understood. Between the old class wizarding families, however it was normal. His mother had kissed him in the mouth often, until they have had to restrain themselves because of his father's rage "You are going to make him gay!" he used to shout to her mother. Even Lily, was surprised when she saw them doing that. Severus had explained her that it had not a sexual connotation, that it was only a way to show affection for people who cared deeply from each other. She hadn't protested but Severus could tell she was not convinced.

Well, perhaps she was right. Severus was well aware that there was a kind of sexual game to all of it. Not with his mother, of course, but as he became a young adult, and sex was a more important part in his life, he could realize that Death-Eaters usually used that formality for sexual relief. Men –and women as well, but it was more prominent among men- prolonged their kisses -that were supposed to be a mere, touch of their lips- just as lovers would do. His Hogwarts friends Avery and Mulciber kissed each other when they were horny, and they kissed Severus as well. He had never felt very comfortable with that kind of contact. On one side, he had no girlfriend and he easily got aroused by those games, too obviously aroused, and then felt embarrassed at how obvious his need was. On the other side he didn't want to use that relief too much; his life was already enough complicated without people thinking he was gay. Not that he had anything against gays, for he was positive Dumbledore was one and he was the person he admired the most.

Although, admittedly, he didn't always dislike those confidences. For instance he had come to enjoy it with Lucius. The blond man used to kiss him profusely in front of the other Death-Eaters, in part to show him his support despite being a half-blood, and in part because he really enjoyed it himself. Severus, was quite certain of it because even then, so many years later, Lucius continued kissing Severus in the mouth and daring to even toy with their tongues. And Severus had never stopped him from doing that.

"What do you think?" Asked Lucius.

Inadvertently, they had reached the final compartment, where his beloved Seda was resting with a dark colt by her side. Severus wanted to focus in the animal, but it was difficult because he had an uncomfortable erection. The man stopped in the aisle with his legs slightly separated, allowing more space to his demanding penis, trying to think on something else, as he always did when he had an erection in an awkward moment. The problem was that he had been repressing himself so much lately, every time at Hogwarts, with his students and in the staff room. He relieved himself alone in his quarters, but it was not enough. He was a young man in his early thirties, and he hadn't had sex for years. Sometimes the need was overwhelming. Today, relaxed as he was at the Malfoys, he had let his guard down, and now he was paying the consequences.

"It's beautiful." Severus finally managed to articulate.

"You don't seem convinced." Frowned Lucius, looking away from the horses and fixing his attention on the dark man standing by his side. "I had so much illusion with this colt and you just say 'it's beautiful'? For Heaven's sake, Severus, it is gorgeous!"

"Yes, yes, it is. I just, had… other things in my mind." Snape excused himself.

"In your mind…" Mocked Lucius. "You have 'other things' a little bit down, my friend." Continued the blond wizard finally taking in Severus awkward position and the reason of it.

He walked until he was facing Severus.

"It amazes me how easily you can be turned on." He observed humorously.

"It's not like that. I just… haven't made it in a long time. I haven't got a woman ready at hand, you know?" Severus defended himself.

"You haven't because you don't want." Began Lucius.

"I am not having a fool by my side just to have sex from time to time, I am not a sex animal to who needs to 'mount' a female."

Lucius laughed at his words and opened his mouth to speak once more. But was interrupted by Severus who had placed a hand in front of his mouth.

"And," Severus had raised his voice to cover Lucius'. "I am not paying for sex."

Lucius just smirked, tossed Severus' had away, and advanced to mere inches from Snape's mouth.

He wanted it. Severus wanted Lucius to kiss him. A part of his brain, the rational one, told him that would only make him hornier. But the other part, the one that seek only pleasure was demanding for their mouths to be together.

He didn't have to wait longer. Soon Malfoy advanced those few inches, and his soft mouth was kissing Severus roguishly. Playing with his lips hard enough to feed his expectations but without allowing Severus tongue to enter his mouth.

Finally Severus couldn't resist any longer. He grabbed Lucius' shoulders and forced his way into Lucius mouth, sweeping madly every millimeter of it.

Lucius was taken by surprise, but soon catch up and rubbed Severus' tongue with his with the same intensity.

After a while, they departed their lips to catch their breath. Lucius was conscious that the situation was escaping his control, unknown by Severus, his penis had become incredibly hard under his robes.

"We… we should stop."

But Severus had that mad look upon his eyes, that look that said that he had lost his normally iron self-control.

"Please, don't leave me this way, whatever you do, don't leave me like this." He panted.

And quickly got hold of Lucius' mouth again. This time, Malfoy knew he was lost; Severus' passion was overwhelming, taking him over the edge along with himself. Abandoned, Lucius embraced Severus body, allowing this way, the dark man to notice his erection and feeling Snape's as well.

The confirmation of each other's state seemed to pull away the last straw of decency as both started biting each other's lips in frenzy, making them tender and nearly bleeding.

Severus could feel Lucius hands in his ass, massaging his tights and pressing his erection against the blond man's one. But this was not enough, not at all. Severus wanted more and soon moved his waist to rub his bulging crotch against Lucius. The blond sighted, Severus sighted as well. They stared into each other's eyes.

"I will fuck you. I will fuck you until I let you dry." Lucius whispered with a maniac look upon his grey eyes.

"Do it. Do it now." Severus teased him without compassion. Taking his own belt and undoing it with trembling hands. Before he could undo the zipper of his trousers he felt Lucius hand massaging his manhood over the black fabric. The sensation was so intense that Severus nearly came in that very same moment. He separated himself from Lucius hand contact in part to avoid himself coming and in part to be able to undo the zipper.

Lucius used this time to take care of his own trousers, and soon Severus was able to get his hand inside them and pull out Lucius pale member. It was the first time Severus touched another man's penis, he was surprised, he had supposed it would lack in interest as he had a penis himself, but it was strangely interesting, Lucius' member was different from his own. Slightly bigger but with the glans smaller than the shaft circumference. Different from his own, which had bigger circumference than the shaft.

He rubbed it. Lucius groaned leaning his head backwards, allowing his hair to fall at his back. Severus caressed it. It was as soft as a woman's. Softly kissed Lucius' neck at the same time he pumped his penis.

Lucius had his eyes closed, letting Snape do. In some moment he started moving his waist at the rhythm of Severus movements. That represented a special satisfaction for Severus, having the proud wizard panting in his hands that way. It didn't last, however, for Lucius was not the person to simply let others do on him and he quickly grabbed Severus penis and rubbed the tip against his own, smiling at the expression of pleasure in Severus' face. Both continued playing like this for a while, their members lubricated by their own pre-cum.

Finally, when both where near the climax, Lucius led Severus to a nearby pile of hay, and placing himself on top of him.

"Am I not supposed to lay with my back to you?" Asked Severus.

"I think we can manage something different."

And with that, Lucius positioned himself on top of the dark haired man, and struggled between his legs until he placed his cock in Severus' entrance. Feeling the younger man stiffen at the thought of been soon penetrated, Lucius calmed himself the best he could and kissed Severus tenderly.

"Come on, Sev. We both want this, just hold on, it will be OK."

Severus didn't find great support in such words, but understood Lucius' good intentions and raised his hips a bit to allow his lover access.

The sensation of being penetrated was discomforting at the beginning, Severus clenched his teeth not to complain while Lucius kissed his neck softly, without moving inside of him to give him time to recover. Then, when the discomfort decreased a little, nodded towards the blond man, who started moving in and out, trying to be delicate but not really managing it for how excited he was. Severus didn't complain for soon, the pleasure derived from the stimulation of his prostate overwhelmed everything else, even the friction between his penis and Lucius belly.

There was no time for kisses or caresses this time as both men were fully concentrated in achieving the rhythm that gave them the most pleasure. And it finally came, not long ago, Lucius trusted stronger than ever inside Severus' body and with a loud cry let his seed go. Crumbling over the younger man's body, Lucius reached with trembling hand Severus' manhood and massaged it between his fingers until he, too, released his seed in his hand.

No one spoke for a while, resting in each other's arms among a mess of clothes and hay.

"I don't know about you, but this has been the best shag in my entire life." Severus assured after a while.

"It is among my best too." Conceded Lucius. "It was the first time I came into a man, it's a totally new sensation."

"Is it?"

"Yeah. What about you? Being penetrated must be something too."

"You know what they say." Severus answered, his voice low and sardonic. "There are some things you must try by yourself."

And with that, Severus climbed on top of Lucius, and started stripping the blond man of the rest of his clothes, for his manhood, although greatly satisfied was claiming for the familiar sensation of being surrounded by flesh.

Lucius was surprised at first, but quickly collaborated stripping Severus as well. Now, partially satisfied, both men took time to contemplate each other's body. Lucius was nearly too perfect, with his marble like skin, his soft hands and hairless body, while Severus was full of imperfections, his skin paler than Lucius, his torso too bony, his back too arched, the black hair on his chest could barely conceal the scars from fighting and in his back a long ago broken rib had healed in an awkward position and it was noticeable under Lucius fingers. But none of this mattered, Lucius, had always secretly admired Severus capacity to make so much of so little, of looking so imposing despite his poor looks. He kissed him, his hooked nose, his bony Adam's apple, his back. Severus let him do, wondering what in his body caused the admiration he was seeing in Lucius eyes. To him, Lucius represented the perfect man, rich, educated, handsome. Now he had a chance to taste the soft skin, to entangle his fingers in the silky locks, to lick the pink nipples and caress that fine featured face.

Little by little, their romantic admiration gave pass to burning passion, and their caresses where more focused on their genitals. Severus hold Lucius balls massaging them roughly which rewarded him with cries from his lover.

"Oh, Sev…. Yes, more, gimme more… ."

And Severus gave him more, much more. He lowered his head and took Lucius penis in his mouth, his tongue toying with his glans until he tasted Lucius' pre-cum. Severus had thought of oral sex as something degrading for the person who had the other in his mouth, but in that moment he saw it totally different. It was an act of generosity, using his own body to give the other as much pleasure as possible made him feel self-satisfied too.

When he sensed Lucius was next to his climax released his member and placed himself on top of the blond man, just as Malfoy had done before. Lucius, now in the receiving part, raised his hips as well to allow Severus to his core.

It was different and yet similar to penetrate a woman. Tighter at the entrance, but quite the same once he was in. He looked at Lucius. He had his eyes closed, his breath was superficial.

"Are you OK?" Severus whispered in his ear.

"Yes… ahh… come on, you can move."

And so Severus started, first slowly, then faster, giving his member what he had been demanding for years, feeling alone in Earth except for Lucius company.

They danced together to that song they only knew following each other's compass. This time it took longer than the previous, and when they both come, together, they knew it couldn't have possibly been better.

The afternoon was already giving pass to the night when they finished. Despite how much would they have liked to lay in each other's arms they both got dressed and arranged their attire as best as they could for they expected Narcissa to arrive to the barns soon.

"Being friends as we are," began Lucius looking at the ground, embarrassed, "let's consider this a special act of friendship so that I don't have to feel guilty in front of Narcissa, OK? I have never intended on cheating on her."

"You know it is OK. You don't even have to ask." Answered Severus sternly.

"What is OK?" Inquired a feminine voice from the entrance of the barn. Narcissa was there with the old Appaloosa.

"The new colt." Answered Lucius, recovering his normal demeanor.

"Ah, it is beautiful, isn't it?" She commented.

" It is more than beautiful. It is gorgeous." Assured Severus.

**THE END.**

**Please remember to review this story, both if you liked it or if you didn't. Constructive critizism is specially welcomed. I would love to hear your opinions about my portrayal of both characters, about the lemon itself, or if the situation is beliavable or not. Do you think the characters have enough depth? Thanks in advance for your opinions!**


End file.
